User blog:Joeaikman/Joe's Battles of Fiction - Number three - Ezio Auditore vs Jango Fett
Welcome to my third battle of this series. Jango Fett, character in Star Wars and his own video game Bounty Hunter takes on star of Assassin's Creed, Ezio Auditore. Guest writing for the Assassin's Creed characters is this guy. You can find some of his battles here and here, I would strongly recommend reading. Cast Nice Peter as Ezio Auditore Ray William Johnson as Jango Fett and Boba Fett Xin Wuku as Edward Kenway (acting) EpicLLOYD as Edward Kenway (voice) Ezio: Today this master assassin is gonna destroy this bounty hunter My arsenal of Blades will put you into an eternal slumber How do you fail to assassinate a Senator twice Hey Jango can I give you some friendly advice No sane man goes up against Ezio auditore I can fight Templairs and bounty hunters all day We don't allow Pussys who don't show there face in the brotherhood If you have a problem with me better talk to the hood I'll kick this Mandalorian down into a ditch Of course I expected shitty flow from Palpatines bitch Jango: This Bounty Hunter is stepping in to kick some serious butt Like my head, your part in this battle is gonna get cut I'm busy leading armies, you're just hiding in the shadows A punk ass bitch with more personal problems than Rambo I'm a legend, striking fear across the whole galaxy You're not even the most feared in your own tiny city I blast too fast, you can never evade Just ask Sofia and Cristina, they've both seen my hidden blade Watched your family executed, your uncle killed whilst on the ground A world famous game series? Now that news does confound When you ask for more the answers clearly Kami-no I'm so fûcking fearless I was chosen to be cloned This battles done, so I'll pass onto my son Don't worry Boba, it's already won Edward Kenway: Your a soft killer while I'm the terror of the Sea Call me Obi-wan cause you'll be fleeing to me If you mess with my crew be prepared for a slaughter Everybody only knows you as Boba fetts father After I beat you down you'll be seeing stars With my Twin swords I'll give you even more scars Even Blackbeards crew can plunder the Clone army Your crazier then a Jawa if you think you can beat me A pirate full of adventure does what he has to do I have just torn you apart more then Mace Windu Boba: There's no ken-Way that you'll ever triumph this Just ask Dooku and Sidious, they both know I'm the shit I'll add you to Boussh and Bossk, who couldn't compete The names Boba bitch, you should Requiscat in Pace Trying to kill off the Borgias? Your sense of importance is inflated When you look at girls you are as soft as the company by which you were created Any chance you had, bro just forget it And accept this, you just got Deffeted Who won? Ezio and Edward Boba and Jango Category:Blog posts